Tak Pernah Berakhir
by Alice Jane
Summary: Ini mengisahkan tentang kekuatan persahabatan. Gon x Killua x Kurapika x Leorio. Read and Review, ya.


**Tak Akan Berakhir**

Chapter 1

**Flashback**

"_Gon, hentikanlah niatmu. Itu percuma saja! Kau tahu kan, penjagaan rumah keluarga Zoeldyiek sangat ketat dan sulit ditembus!" Leorio berusaha menghapus niat Gon._

"_Tidak bisa begitu! Killua pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan pada kita! Pasti ada sesuatu!" Gon tetap bersikeras._

"_Gon, apa yang dikatakan Leorio itu benar. Menurut orang-orang, tak ada orang asing yang bisa masuk ke rumah keluarga Zoeldyieck!" Kurapika juga berusaha menghentikan Gon._

_Gon menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Kalian berdua salah. Kita bukan orang asing, kita adalah temannya Killua!"_

_Leorio dan Kurapika berpandangan penuh arti, kemudian mereka berdua menyerah._

"_Dasar anak ini. Baiklah kami menyerah. Kami yang kalah." Leorio mencubit kedua pipi Gon keras sekali._

"_Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera pergi. Jangan buang-buang waktu," kata Kurapika._

**End of Flashback**

Mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan gerbang keluarga Zoeldyieck. Leorio dan Gon menganga melihat pintu gerbangnya yang besar dan 'kelihatannya' berat itu (kalau Kurapika sih gak sampai nganga, tetap _stay cool_! Hehe). Pintu itu berlapis tujuh. Penjaga gerbang keluarga Zoeldyieck melihat mereka bertiga, namun ia mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan membaca korannya.

"Gilaa… bagaimana kita bisa masuk ke sana?" tanya Leorio. Dia melihat gerbang itu sampai ke puncaknya, sambil menaruh tangannya di atas mata agar tak terkena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Pasti pak penjaga itu mau membantu kita!" kata Gon. Kemudian dia berlari ke arah pos pak penjaga itu.

Pak penjaga itu menurunkan korannya dan melihat Gon sudah ada di depan jendela kecil pos.

"Ada apa, Nak?" tanyanya.

"Pak, bisakah anda tolong bukakan gerbangnya? Kami ingin masuk ke dalam," ucap Gon.

Si pak penjaga melihat kesungguhan di mata Gon. Lalu ia melihat dua orang lainnya. "Maaf ya, Nak. Saya tidak diizinkan membukakan pintu untuk orang asing."

"Apa?! Kenapa begitu? Tapi kami bukan orang asing! Kami ini temannya Killua." Suara Gon menjadi lebih keras. Kurapika dan Leorio mendengarnya, lalu pergi ke pos itu juga, untuk membantu Gon berbicara dengan pak penjaga.

"Sekali tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa. Maaf, tapi inilah tugas saya." Pak penjaga itu kembali membaca korannya.

"Tolonglah kami Pak, kami—" Ucapan Kurapika berhenti karena Leorio menginjak kakinya.

"Kalau tidak bisa, ya sudah. Terima kasih ya, kakek tua pelit!" kata Leorio merendahkan. Gon dan Kurapika melotot pada Leorio yang omongannya melenceng dari tujuan mereka. Tiba-tiba saja Leorio menarik kerah Gon, lalu mengangkatnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tas (atau koper kecil?) yang biasa Leorio bawa, sekarang ia bawa dengan mulutnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik baju Kurapika. Leorio membawa dirinya, Gon, Kurapika, dan tasnya ke depan gerbang, agak jauh dari pos Pak Penjaga.

"Leorio, apa sih maksudmu? Kita kan sudah bertekad untuk bertemu Killua. Kenapa kau malah begini?" omel Kurapika kesal.

"Ssh. Pelan-pelan bicaranya. Jangan sampai pak tua itu mendengarnya! Dengar, aku punya ide lebih bagus. Kalau pak tua itu tak mengizinkan kita masuk, kita curi saja kuncinya!" bisik Leorio.

"Mencuri? Tapi kan itu perbuatan tercela…" kata Gon polos.

"Dengar, itu satu-satunya cara. Selalu dibutuhkan pengorbanan untuk setiap hal!" kata Leorio mantap. Jempolnya ia tunjukan sambil tersenyum memamerkan giginya.

"Mungkin cara tercela hasil pemikiran orang tercela ini bisa kita pakai, Gon. Tapi artinya kita harus menunggu sampai malam, paling tidak sampai pak penjaga itu tertidur," kata Kurapika. Leorio menggeram mendengar sindiran Kurapika. _"Dasar orang ini! Kalau saja dia bukan perempuan akan kujitak kepalanya!"_

"Yosh!" Gon mengangguk. Dia dan Kurapika kemudian duduk di depan gerbang. Leorio juga. Pak penjaga keluar dari posnya dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?"

Leorio menjawab dengan judesnya. "Apa matamu sudah tak jelas lagi, Pak Tua? Sudah jelas kan kami sedang duduk." Leorio menjawab tanpa melihat pak penjaga.

"Percuma saja. Lebih baik kalian pulang karena aku tak akan membukanya." Kemudian Pak penjaga kembali lagi ke posnya. Leorio terkekeh-kekeh, dalam hatinya ia memaki pak penjaga karena bodoh tidak menyadari bahwa mereka akan mencuri kuncinya.

Sekarang masih siang hari. Dibutuhkan waktu berjam-jam sampai malam hari. Orang-orang biasa pasti akan bosan dan menyerah. Tapi mereka bertiga tetap menunggu agar pak penjaga tertidur, agar mereka bisa mencuri kuncinya, agar mereka bisa bertemu Killua.

Untungnya di dekat sana ada sungai berair jernih dan bersih. Mereka bertiga bergantian pergi ke sungai itu untuk mandi dan minum.

Malam yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba. Matahari sudah tenggelam. Langit mulai gelap.

"Eh… kapan ya, pak penjaga itu tertidur? Aku mengantuk sekali," ujar Gon sambil dia menguap.

"Sabar, Gon. Sebentar lagi pasti dia tertidur. Dia kan orang yang tua, pasti tidak kuat kalau terus terjaga pada malam hari…" kata Leorio santai.

"Aku sudah mengantuk. Tapi aku kan belum tua. Jadi apa yang kau katakan belum pasti, Leorio," ucap Gon.

"Eh, lihat! Kelihatannya dia sudah terlelap." Kurapika bangkit dari posisinya. Begitu juga Gon dan Leorio.

"Bagus! Ini dia yang kita tunggu!" Gon bersemangat. Mereka mengendap-ngendap layaknya pencuri (sok) profesional. Dengan alasan bahwa Gon-lah yang berbadan terkecil, Gon yang mengambil kunci yang jelas sekali digatung di dinding.

Setelah didapatkannya, mereka bertiga lari tergesa-gesa ke pintu gerbang.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Kita bisa menemui Killua!" Gon kegirangan.

"Ternyata rencanamu _agak_ bagus juga, Leorio," puji Kurapika setengah tulus.

Leorio, walaupun sedikit kesal, tapi merasa bangga. Hidungnya kembang-kempis dan tawanya keras.

Gon memasukan kunci curian itu ke lubang.

"….." (Gon)

Leorio masih tertawa tidak jelas karena kegirangan. Kurapika menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada Gon, kemudian dia bertanya. "Ada apa Go…" kata-katanya terhenti. Kurapika dan Gon menyesal dan merasa idiot karena telah menuruti ide tolol dari orang tak waras itu.

Gon dan Kurapika _speechless_. Tiba-tiba saja mereka muram, malu, menyesal, dan segalanya… sementara itu Leorio masih tertawa bahagia menyadari kegeniusannya. Namun (untunglah), Leorio sempat sadar diri juga. Ia melihat Gon dan Kurapika melotot ke arahnya dengan tatapan maut, tatapan yang seakan-akan mengatakan, "Dasar idiot! Bagaimana bisa tadi kami menuruti idemu?!"

"Eh… Ah… ada apa ini? Hehe, a-aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, kan?" tanya Leorio bingung.

Mereka berdua tidak menjawab. Akhirnya Leorio memutuskan untuk melihatnya sendiri. Melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan pintu gerbang itu.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Leorio pucat. Namun ia berusaha tertawa. "Ehehe… kalian jangan marah. Bagaimanapun juga ini kan bukan salahku, ya kan? Mana aku tahu bahwa gerbang ini tak punya lubang kunci… Ahaha… maaf ya. Sini, biar kukembalikan kuncinya." Leorio berusaha sok-_innocent_. Tapi tetap saja _death-glare_ dari Gon dan Kurapika membayangi setiap langkah Leorio ke pos pak penjaga.

"Makanya, mencuri itu tidak pernah menjadi jalan terbaik." Pak penjaga keluar dari pos. Ia menyambar kunci di tangan Leorio. "Ini bukan kunci gerbang. Ini adalah kunci rumah saya. Cara membuka gerbang ini bukan dengan kunci."

"Lalu dengan apa?!" Gon berlari kea rah pak penjaga. Ia terlihat marah. "Tadi aku sudah mendorongnya, menariknya, tapi pintu itu sama sekali tak bergerak!"

"Pak penjaga, kami mohon. Tolong bukakan pintu ini!" pinta Kurapika.

"Ya, Pak Tua. Kami harus bertemu Killua!" Leorio nimbrung.

Pak Penjaga mendesah. "Teman? Apa benar kalian teman-temannya tuan muda Killua?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka bertiga kompak.

Pak penjaga itu berpikir, _"Mungkin aku bisa membantu mereka… dari tadi mereka menunggu hanya agar bisa mencuri kunci… mungkin memang benar mereka adalah teman tuan muda Killua."_

Pak penjaga berjalan ke arah posnya. Ia menelepon seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian ia keluar lagi.

"Ikut aku." Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, mengikuti Pak penjaga. Ia menggulung lengan bajunya, kemudian berpose seakan-akan dia akan mendorong gerbang itu.

"Hei, hei, pak tua… jangan sok kuat begitu… kami tidak tanggung jawab ya, kalau tulangmu patah."

Pak penjaga itu tertawa kecil. Ia mendorong gerbang itu. Dan… terbuka! Namun ia tak masuk ke dalamnya.

Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio terkejut. Jadi cara membukanya adalah dengan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga?

"Bagaimana, anak muda? Walaupun aku tua aku ini cukup kuat, lho." Pak penjaga itu tersenyum, kedua matanya menjadi sipit. "aku sudah menelepon keluarga Zoeldyieck. Memang, yang mengangkat bukan tuan muda Killua, tapi kakaknya. Katanya kalian diizinkan masuk. Berusahalah…"

Mata Gon berbinar-binar. "Terima kasih, Pak!" ucap mereka semua.

Mereka bertiga berdiri di depan pintu. Tangan mereka sudah ditempelkan di pintu.

"Ucapan ketiga, dorong ya. Satu, dua, tiga…" kata Kurapika. Awalnya mereka tak bisa membuka pintu itu. Namun setelah berkali-kali mencoba, setelah sekian jam, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka sedikit. Mereka masuk satu-persatu. Pertama Gon, lalu Kurapika, dan terakhir Leorio. Dari luar, pak penjaga dapat mendengar mereka bertiga tertawa puas.

"Semoga Tuan Muda Killua bisa bertemu lagi dengan teman-temannya…" ucap pak penjaga sambil tersenyum.

-

-

-

**Alice Jane:**

Makasih ya, udah baca! Ini fic pertama saya di HxH fandom. Hehe, kalian pasti sadar kan, adegan ini saya _copy _(gak semuanya, tapi) dari adegan saat Gon, Kurapika, dan Leorio berusaha masuk ke dalam rumah Killua yang gede banget dan luas! Saya suka banget sama adegan ini, soalnya sisi persahabatannya keliatan banget :)

Eh, maaf kalau saya salah tulis nama keluarga Killua! Susah banget sih, namanya… terus, ada yang tahu nama kakak2nya Killua gak? Kalau ada yang tahu, tolong kasih tahu dong?

Review ya!


End file.
